dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Gotenks (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Tale of Two Coolers Saga |Race=1/2 Human-type Earthling-1/2 Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= |Allegiance= Time Patrol |FamConnect= Gotenks (present timeline counterpart) Xeno Gotenks (video game counterpart) Future EX Gotenks (EX-Fusion counterpart) Future Trunks (Fusee) Future Goten (fusee) Future Bulma (half-mother) New Future Chi-Chi (mother) Towa (Wish responsible for Future Goten/half surrogate mother) New Future Goku (half-father) New Future EX Gohan (EX-Fusion half-brother, alternate/present timeline/fusee) }} Future Gotenks is the Fusion of Future Trunks of Timeline 2 (Future Trunks' timeline), and Future Goten of Timeline 7 (New Future Trunks' timeline). Personality Future Gotenks is serious, cautious, cold, and arrogant. While he takes all his fights in a serious manner, he was still considers himself stronger than his opponent. He refused assistance to fight the Demon Realm Army despite they powers being increased, and showed his coldness by refusing to help an injured Human; opting to kill him instead. He is able to create and execute complex strategies to catch his opponent(s) off guard, and attack them in within the window he created. Appearance Future Gotenks almost resembles his Present Timeline self; as he wears the same yellow shoulder pads, white silky pants, dark shoes, and black wrist bands. However he wears a olive sash around his waist, and olive wrappings with his shoes. His vest is periwinkle coloured, and carries New Future Trunks' sword after the fusion is complete. Unlike is Present Timeline self; Future Gotenks' hair is shorter, and tilts to the right. Power Future Trunks in his base form is incredibly powerful, and is able to take of the Demon Realm Army easily; whom have each been powered to the point where they are equal in power to Hit. Techniques *Ki Manipulation and Sensory *Flight *Explosion Fire Cutter *Light Sword *Burning Kamehameha - Combination of Burning Attack and Kamehameha *Galactic Donut **Super Donut Volley *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack Equipment *Mystic Sword - EX Gohan uses his magic to turn a car into a sword and allow him to use it against Janesuka, but its ultimately destroyed. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Future Gotenks is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan thanks to his two fusee' capable of doing so. He used it against Bojack and Slug before they fused into Slugack, and was outclassed by the fused being. Super Saiyan 2 Unlike his present timeline counterpart; he actually uses Super Saiyan 2 in combat, and uses to fight evenly against Slugack. He was able to outclass him, and nearly killed him with a Burning Kamehameha. Super Saiyan Blue In attempt to fight Future Cooler in his Ultimate Evolution; Future Gotenks transform into Super Saiyan Blue, but power of the form proves to great for the Metamorese Fusion; defusing them instantly. Fusions Gohenks Thanks to Conton City environment; he is able to fuse EX Gohan into Gohenks, and fight with the power enough to overwhelm God Super Bronze Cooler, and forced him into fusing with New Future Android 16. Category:Male Characters Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Fusions Category:Time Patrol Category:Future Characters